Some Things Never Change
by tres hot guys and dieased rat
Summary: AU Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Yamato have been best friend forever. What happens when a new guy moves into the neighbor? Will Tai realize his feelings before anything can happen or will Sora fall in love with someone new? Mimato Sora? Taichi?


Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: Ok…I don't own Digimon…really….I just keep Taichi in my bedroom. For…..fun…..j/k or am I?

"speaking"

'thought'

Chapter 1

Childhood Friends

**Things happen over time that you can't change.**

**Sometimes they can change your life forever.**

**This is a story of four friends…**

**Their hopes, dreams, failures and losses.**

**Nothing can change the inevitable…**

**Even love **

A 6 year old Taichi Yagmai kicked his soccer ball around…bored. He never got to go have fun anymore. He never got to see he friend Yamato or his brother. He wasn't important like his little sister who was only two.

'Stupid Hikari….the 'cute one'. Gag me with a spoon….I hate her so much…she can't even do anything fun.'

"Argh." Taichi cried as he kicked his soccer ball over his new neighbor's fence. 'Grr…'

Taichi walked over to his neighbor's house when he realized he hadn't told his mom where he was going.

'Not like she'll even notice I'm gone. She's too busy with Hikari.' Taichi thought.

Taichi walked up the steps of his neighbor's house and knocked on the door.

"Why hello there young man." A nice looking lady said.

"Hi there." Tai replied when he noticed a little girl with red hair about his age peeking out from between the woman's legs.

"Oh where are my manners. My name's Sakura Takenouchi. You can call me Mrs. Takenouchi or Sakura. And this little one is Sora. She's just a little shy around strangers."

"My name's Taichi Yagmai. I live next door."

"Oh my goodness, Taichi Yagmai…..I haven't seen you since you and Sora were still in diapers. Please come inside Taichi."

"Ok…I was just wondering if I could get my ball back first."

"Of course deary. Sora show Taichi out to the backyard please, if you don't mind."

"Yes mommy." The little girl finally spoke as she started to go though the house to the back.

"So….Do you like it around here? You have a nice house." Taichi asked. 'My mom would love this. I'm being nice to a stupid girl.'

"I guess. I don't really have any friends but I have my mom and I'm thankful for that." Sora replied with a smile.

Taichi blinked and realized that he need someone he could talk to and play since Yamato and Takeru lived further down the street and Yamato was always babysitting Takeru for his mom and dad. Taichi understood that he would be Sora's friend so they could play together and do stuff. He also got a good look at her. She had bright red eyes that got even brighter when she was happy. Her short red, as well as her hat, caught Taichi's attention too. She was the prettiest girl, to Taichi at least, he had ever seen.

"How about I be your friend and we can play together and stuff like that. Ok?"

"You really want to be my friend? I've never really have a friend before. IS it nice? Do you do fun things together?" Sora asked being rather confused of the whole situation. Sora never thought anyone would want to talk to her. She was never as special as everyone seemed to think she was. But here was this boy, who she hadn't seen since she was 2 and he was actually talking to her. It wasn't like he was ugly either. His uncontrollable brown hair and his sparkling brown eyes were adorable. Not to mention his weird obsession with his goggles. (lol) Sora just knew good things would come from being around him.

"Of course! We could play soccer and other games together and watch movies and other fun stuff. I have a really nice friend named Yamato. You would probably rally like him. He also has a brother about my sister's age." Taichi exclaimed.

They had been talking and enjoying each others presence so much that they didn't notice that they were already outside and near Taichi's ball.

"Oh….well here your ball. What is it used for?"

(-gasp-) "It's used to play soccer. I play for a team at the park. It's fun."

"Well…I was wondering if you could teach how to play soccer? I've seen people on TV. do it but I've never learned. Mom wouldn't play for lessons."

"Yeah I'll teach you. I'd love to."

The two spent hours together playing soccer and kicking the ball around. It wasn't until Tai's mom came knocking on the door looking for Taichi that Taichi realized that it was late and his mom was going to be really mad.

Taichi suddenly heard his mom talking to Mrs. Takenouchi and knew he was in big trouble.

"TAICHI YAGMAI! GET INSIDE THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

"Uh-oh…I didn't tell my mom I was coming over. She only uses my last name when she's mad."

Sora giggles, "It'll be ok Taichi-kun."

Taichi blushed hearing his new nickname.

"My mom will talk to her for you. They used to be best friend….um…Taichi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my best friend? Please?"

"Of course… Sora-chan." Taichi smiled, "I'd love to."

"I'm glad. I like you Taichi. I like you a lot. I knew we'll be best friends."

Taichi linked arms with Sora and said "We'll be the best of friends forever."

Together the two skipped into the house.

"TAI!" Hikari screamed as she waddled over to her big brother. Now, Hikari was as bad as Taichi made her out to be… it was just that he's her big brother and that's what they do. Hikari, being the little kid she is, was just as adorable as her big brother. Her hair wasn't as long yet but was definantly more controllable than Taichi's and her eyes were a red-pink that looked more like Sora's.

Taichi picked her up. 'Just because she's a pain, doesn't mean I have to be rude. She's my little sister anyway and that means I have to protect her.'

"Tai, who dat?" Hikari asked pointing at Sora.

"That's my new friend, Sora. Sora-Hikari. Hikari-Sora." Taichi pointed to them each in turn to make sure Hikari understood.

"Hi there cutie. Aww….Taichi-kun, she looks just like you."

"Thowa." Hikari exclaimed trying to get into Sora's welcoming arms, "Tai ant Thowa da wa kaka se broter sisthwer."

"That's right Hikari. Taichi is your brother."

"MOMMY!" She said as she jumped out of Sora's arms into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Taichi Yagmai! You know better than to run off like that. You had me very worried, Tai. You are very lucky that you were here and not somewhere else's."

"I'm sorry Mommy. I promise I'll never do it again and I'll tell you where I'm going form now on." Taichi apologized bowing his head in guilt.

Mrs. Yagmai walked over to her son and bent down, "I'm not really that mad Tai, I was just worried. I'm just glad you're ok. I love you so much and I would hate to lose you."

A timer goes off in the background.

"Oh my goodness… dinner's ready. Would you like to stay for dinner Yuuko? You know, for old time sakes." Sakura asked politely.

"We'd love too." Yuuko responded as she sat Hikari down next to her.

"Noooo mommy. Net to Tai and Thowa!" she giggled as Naomi pushed her towards her brother.

While the five of them were having the time of their lives, Yamato's was ending. His mother and his brother's plane had crashed. The only two survivors were the pilot and one unidentified boy. Yamato could only pray it was him.

For the next few days, Yamato and his dad waited for any news. Taichi tried to call but no one answered. Sora sent those days trying to comfort Taichi because he was so scared and worried about Yamato.

On the fourth day after the crash, a police officer came and knocked on Taichi's door.

"Hello young man…."

"TAI!" Takeru exclaimed as he burst out fro behind the police officer excitedly.

"Ummm…is this your brother?"

"No, this is my best friend's brother. He lost his mommy in that plane crash that Takeru and she were in."

Sora and Hikari peeked out from behind the doorway.

"Well, could you get your mother so you can come with me to your friend's house?"

"Ok. Come on Takeru, my mom will get you something to eat."

"K Tai!" he cried out after Taichi.

"TK!" Hikari runs after and hugs him. "I miss u!"

"Oh dear, we've all been so worried about you!"

"Aunty Naomi!" Takeru rushed after and hugged her tightly.

Naomi gave him a lollipop. She smiled and walked back to the front door carrying Takeru with Taichi, Sora and Hikari following her.

"Ok officer. We're ready to go now."

"Yes ma'am. If I could just have you ride in the front and the kids in the back."

They all piled into the squad car and drove over to Takeru's house. It was about a 10 minute ride. In that time, Takeru was introduced to Sora and became really comfortable around her. The 10 minutes flew by fast and they were at his house.

Taichi walked up the steps to the front door and knocked.

Yamato opened the door. "Oh Taichi, it's just you. I know you're really worried about me but I'm really fine. I promise."

"I know but there's something I want to tell you. Actually, it's more like a surprise than anything else."

Takeru couldn't wait any longer and jumped out from behind Taichi's legs and into his brother's arm. "BIG BROTHER! I MISSED YOU!"

"Ta…ta…takeru!" Yamato cried out, amazed by the fact that his brother was standing in front of him. He hugged his brother tightly wishing to never let go.

Startled by the commotion, Yamato's father, Hiroaki came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. He was shocked to find Takeru, his little boy, in his older son's arms.

"DADDY!" Takeru hopped right out of Yamato's arms and into his father's.

"I miss yoo so much Daddy."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner."

"It ok."

Taichi and gang smiled happily at the reunion of the family members.

A few minutes later

After everyone settled down, questions began to arise.

"So…who is this lovely young lady you forgot to mention Taichi?" Yamato asked as he stared at Sora.

"Her name Sora big brother. She really nice. I like her. That mean you have to like her too."

"Really now?"

"Well, my name really is Sora and I just moved in next door to Taichi-kun. We are like best friends."

"Well, hopefully we'll be good friends too."

Sora smirks, "Maybe."

"Look at the time, we'll have to leave."

Awws came from all the children but the parents convinced them that they would see each other soon.

3 Days Later

A phone rang in the Yagmai's household. Taichi picked it up.

"Hi Tacihi-kun." A croaky voice answered.

"Mimi-chan? Are you ok? You sound like you're crying." Mimi is Taichi's cousin in this fic…just so you don't get confused.

"Taichi…something terrible just happened." She replied with a sniffle.

"What's wrong, Mimi-chan? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok but Mommy's not."Mimi's dad is dead too….

Well, as you know…that's not a very good ending but hey…what do you want? LOL

Review please…I'm sorry if it sucked. And if you don't like it, just tell me and I'll stop.

Tres Hot Guys and A Diseased Rat


End file.
